


From the Beyond

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [17]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Near B Cemetery</p>
    </blockquote>





	From the Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Near B Cemetery

_Near doesn't want to believe in ghosts, the afterlife, but when he visits L, or Light or Mello and Matt… he hears B's cackling and wonders what's beyond the grave._


End file.
